RRW GREATEST MATCHES
5 STARS 4.75 STARS 4.5 STARS Statistics 'Highest Match Ratings per Superstar' 'PPVs with the highest rated matches:' Clash of Kings * Kazuchika Okada © vs Sami Callihan vs Hiroshi Tanahashi vs Brock Lesnar vs Finn Balor - 20 Minute Scramble Match for the Chaos World Championship (4.5) * American Alpha © vs Latin American Xchange - Tag Team Match for the Uprising Tag Team Championshhips (4.5) * The Motor City Machine Guns © vs The Hardy Boyz, Tomasso Ciampa and Johnny Gargano, AJ Styles and Shinsuke Nakamura, and War Machine - Tag Team Turmoil Match for the Chaos World Tag Team Championships (4.75) * Samoa Joe vs Bray Wyatt - Singles Match (4.75) * Neville vs Chris Hero vs Austin Aries - Triple Threat Clash of Kings Match (4.75) * Dean Ambrose vs Triple H - Last Man Standing Match (4.75) * Ricochet © vs Marty Scurll - Singles Match for the Uprising World Championship (5) Dominion of Wrestling * Hiroshi Tanahashi vs Kazuchika Okada © - International Championship (4.5) * The Bullet Club vs The Wyatt Family - 5v5 Cage Showdown (4.5) * John Cena vs Dean Ambrose (4.5) * Cesaro © vs Apollo Crews vs Dolph Ziggler - Triple Threat Match for the Intercontinental Championship (4.5) * Kevin Owens vs Adam Cole vs Shinsuke Nakamura - Chaos World Championship (4.75) * Daniel Bryan vs The Undertaker (4.75) * Roman Reigns vs Samoa Joe © - Survival World Championship (5) Infinite Glory * Kazuchika Okada © vs Kevin Owens - Singles Match for Chaos World Championship, Owens' career on the line (4.5) * The Bullet Club (AJ Styles, Finn Balor, Kenny Omega, Nick Jackson, and Matt Jackson) defeated Bullet Club Alpha (Karl Anderson, Doc Gallows, Bad Luck Fale, Tama Tonga, and Yujiro Takahashi) - 5 vs 5 Traditional Tag Team Elimination Match (4.5) * Hideo Itami © vs Kota Ibushi (4.5) * The Resistance (Shinsuke Nakamura, Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, and Will Ospreay) defeated HYDRA (Sami Callihan, Brock Lesnar, Raymond Rowe, and Todd Hanson) - 4 vs 4 No Holds Barred Elimination Match (4.5) * The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Chris Hero), Bray Wyatt, and Sting defeated The 4th Reich (CM Punk, Dolph Ziggler, Mr. Kennedy, Cesaro, and Triple H) - 5 vs 5 Traditional Tag Team Elimination Match (4.75) * John Cena vs Hiroshi Tanahashi - 30 minute Ironman Match (5) Ladder to Glory ''' * '''Seth Rollins vs Roman Reigns © vs Samoa Joe - Survival World Championship (4.5) * Kevin Owens © vs Hiroshi Tanahashi vs Kazuchika Okada vs Adam Cole vs Shinsuke Nakamura vs Austin Aries - Ladder Match for Chaos World Championship (4.5) * Dolph Ziggler vs John Cena vs Cesaro vs Apollo Crews vs Sami Zayn vs Kane - Survival MITB Ladder Match (4.75) * AJ Styles vs Bray Wyatt (5) * Daniel Bryan vs CM Punk (5) Civil War * Dolph Ziggler vs Baron Corbin - 2/3 Falls (4.5) * Team Chaos (Randy Orton, Hideo Itami, Big E, Alex Shelley and Kazuchika Okada) vs Team Survival (Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, John Cena, Apollo Crews and Bobby Roode) (4.75) * Kevin Owens vs Seth Rollins (5) * Daniel Bryan vs Shinsuke Nakamura (5) * Samoa Joe vs Austin Aries - Submission Match (5) Summer Showdown ''' * '''The Undertaker vs Daniel Bryan - No DQ (4.75) * AJ Styles vs Finn Balor vs Bray Wyatt - Triple Threat Match (4.75) * Cesaro © vs Sami Zayn - 30 Minute Iron Man Match for the Intercontinental Championship (5) * Hiroshi Tanahashi © vs Hideo Itami - International Championship (5) * Shinsuke Nakamura vs The Rock (5) Life Sentence * Kazuchika Okada © vs Kevin Owens vs Randy Orton vs Brock Lesnar vs Raymond Rowe vs Todd Hanson - Elimination Chamber Match for the Chaos World Heavyweight Championship (4.5) * CM Punk © vs Roman Reigns - Hell in a Cell match for the Survival World Championship (4.5) * The Undertaker vs Daniel Bryan (5) * John Cena vs Hiroshi Tanahashi (5) * AJ Styles vs Finn Balor - Hell in a Cell (5) Chaos: The Rebellion * Kazuchika Okada © vs Hiroshi Tanahashi - Singles Match for Chaos World Heavyweight Championship (4.5) * Shinsuke Nakamura vs Neville - Winner is crowned King of Chaos (4.5) * Hideo Itami © vs Kota Ibushi - Singles Match for the International Championship (4.5) * Neville vs Will Ospreay - King of Chaos Semifinals (4.5) * Shinsuke Nakamura vs AJ Styles - King of Chaos Semifinals (4.75) Uprising: The Next Generation * Drew Galloway vs Drago (4.5) * Trevor Lee and Andrew Everett vs The Young Bucks - Two Out Of Three Falls Match (4.5) * The Revival vs The Realest Guys in the Room - Tag Team Match (4.5) * Moose vs Brian Cage - No DQ match (4.75) * Ricochet © vs Zack Sabre Jr. vs Will Ospreay - Triple Threat Match for the NexGen Championship (5) Vindication * The Motor City Machine Guns © The Usos - Tag Team Match for the Chaos World Tag Team Championships (4.5) * Kazuchika Okada © vs Neville - Singles Match for the Chaos World Heavyweight Championship (4.5) * Kevin Owens (Champion for Shane McMahon) vs Matanza Cueto (Champion for Dario Cueto) - Trial by Combat: Loser is Exiled From RRW (4.75) * CHAOS vs HYDRA - WarGames Match (5) Reign of the Cruel * Kevin Owens © vs Shane McMahon - Title vs Career (4.75) * Seth Rollins © vs Dean Ambrose vs Roman Reigns vs CM Punk - Fatal Four Way for Survival World Championship (4.75) * Samoa Joe vs Brock Lesnar - I Quit Match: Loser Leaves Survival (4.75) Primal Warfare * CM Punk © vs Dean Ambrose vs Bray Wyatt - Triple Threat Match for Survival World Championship (4.5) * The Shield (Seth Rollins and Chris Hero) defeated The Ascension (Viktor and Konnor) ©, The Wyatt Family (Luke Harper and Erick Rowan), The Dudleyz (Bubba Ray and D-Von), E&C (Edge and Christian) and The United Nations (Wade Barrett and Sheamus) - Turmoil Match for Survival Tag Team Championships (4.75) Royal Rumble: * AJ Styles vs Bobby Roode vs Jay Lethal - Rampage World Championship (4.5) * 30 man Royal Rumble Match (5)